l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Ujina (TCG)
Isawa Ujina was a Master of the Void, leader of the Elemental Masters. Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III Family Ujina married with Doji Ninube, who disappeared soon after she bore a daughter, Isawa Kaede, Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute who had inherited his Ishiken gift. He also had a son, Isawa Tadaka, Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander after Ujina married again. Phoenix Warning on Meishodo In 1123 Isawa Atsuko believed she had foreseen a great and powerful danger in the use of meishōdō by the Unicorn Clan, and made contact with Master Ujina and Kaede immediately. The Phoenix warning reached the Emperor himself, who conferred with his counselors to determine whether this magic served the Empire or endangered Rokugan. Kaede's Marriage At Otosan Uchi Ujina attended the wedding between his daughter Kaede and the newly appointed Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi. The union had brokered a peace offering between and Phoenix years ago when Kaede was still a child. Ujina had brought her with him to Castle Akodo to negotiate the final details of the betrothal, the first time she met her spouse-to-be, a eight-year-old child at the time. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Celestial Imbalance The Phoenix noticed several events and omens that gave the insight that the Celestial Order was imbalanced: two new stars had appeared in the northern sky, the water kami ignored all but the greatest of offerings, the air kami went silent, among other signs. The Elemental Masters studied the matter, which was getting worse. The situation was kept in secrecy to the rest of Rokugan, even to the Emperor, until they would have an explanation. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III The Master of Water Isawa Kaiyoko, the strongest of the Masters, attempted to correct the balance by herself, but soundly failed and the Crane lands were weathered by a tsunami. She eventually retired and Asako Azunami succeeded her. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Kaede's dreams were haunted by the restless spirits she claimed walk through the fields outside the contested city of Toshi Ranbo, searching for something unknown. Ujina petitioned the Emperor for oversight of the city to give them the time they needed. Akodo Toturi, the new Emerald Champion and Kaede's husband, moved to Toshi Ranbo to investigate. The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell Tadaka's Duel Ujina was second to Isawa Rujo, during the duel between the Master of Earth and Ujina's own son. Tadaka eventually won, becoming the new Master of Earth, and Rujo left the clan as a ronin. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Kaito family's New Duty After an investigation in the Kaito lands, Tsukune entrusted a new duty to the vassal family of the Isawa, to investigate shrines, maintain the elemental order, and report to the Isawa about their findings in the matter of the elemental imbalance. Disappearance During a time he passsed in the Forbidden City, Ujina guessed he had seen his lost Ninube in the shadows surrounding the Crane Guesthouse, but he did not catch her before she disappeared again. When she retreated into the shadows, accidentally took Ujina with her, only to find that he had disappeared into the shadow forever. The Face of Honor (FFG Web) Surprisingly Ujina had disappeared, leaving the Council of Five with only three Masters. His daughter Kaede declined to inherit her father's seat. The Phoenix sent a samurai to seek out Tadaka, to recall him from the Kuni lands and regroup the leadership of their Clan. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter) His seat in the Council of Five was vacant since his disappearance. Beyond Reach, by Robert Denton III External Links * Isawa Ujina (Children of the Empire) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders (TCG)